1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC module assembly, and particularly relates to an IC module assembly adopted for an IC module having a plurality of pads disposed thereon.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 1 shows a first connectional IC module 10a having a housing 11a, a plurality of pins (not shown) received in the housing 11a, and a plurality of solder balls 12a arranged corresponding to the pins and exposing out of the housing 11a. The first conventional IC module 10a is so-called Ball Grid Array (BGA) IC package, and applied to a first connectional IC socket (not shown) that has a plurality of patterns relating to the solder balls 12a. With respect to FIG. 2, a second conational IC module 20a having a housing 21a, and a plurality of pins 22a extending from the housing 21a. The pins 22a can mate with an IC socket (not shown) or solder into a through-hole printed circuit board (PCB). However, as the tendency for increasing the quantity of the pins needs to meet, the pin type IC package meet requirements no more and a pad type IC package is consequently used. Furthermore, the PCB adopted for the pad type IC package can accordingly has a multiple functional layout arranged thereof. Illustrated in FIG. 3, a third conventional IC module 30a received in an IC socket 40a, which includes a plurality of passageways 41a formed therein and a plurality of contacts 42a receiving in the passageways 41a respectively, and a plurality of solder balls 43a arranged bottom sides of the contacts 42a respectively. The IC module 30a electrically connects the PCB 50a via both the bottom sides of the contacts 42a soldering to conductive patterns 51a and top sides of the contacts 42a abutting against the pads 31a of the IC module 30a. The IC module 30a further loads a retaining plate 44a pressed therefrom, the retaining plate 44a connect to the IC socket 40a tightly via a screw 45a. The third IC module 30a must equip with the IC socket 40a to electrically connect the PCB 50a, and manufacturing steps thereof will not decreases and costs thereof cannot be cut down.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.